emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7011 (29th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Ruby has spent the night at Connelton View. Exhausted after patrolling the farm all night, Cain and Aaron decide to pay Maxine a visit to tell her that she has picked the wrong family to mess with. Katie tries to get Andy to endorse her plans to move her stables back to Home Farm but he insists he doesn't want her near Robert. Zak encourages Sam to talk to Lawrence about employing him as a gamekeeper at Home Farm. Ali persists in trying to talk to Ruby but she avoids her. Andy arrives at Home Farm as Sam turns up to ask for his job as gamekeeper back. Robert enjoys watching Andy squirm as he explains to Sam that Andy is doing his job now. Kerry tricks Ruby and Ali into meeting each other at Dale Head, locking them in and refusing to let them out until they sort things out. Cain distracts Maxine as Aaron kidnaps her dogs. Maxine doesn't seem phased however and their visit is cut short as Aaron spots a policeman in the neighborhood. Back at the farm, Moira finds a hooded figure in the house and attacks them, but soon realises it's Ross and promptly blames him for the mess with Maxine and Adam. Unbeknownst to them, Charity has heard the whole thing and wants to take action. Laurel finds herself helping Doug with his love life, telling Diane she believes Doug is questioning her interest in him. Ruby cries as she reminds Ali that she literally gave up her whole life and everyone in it to be with her. Andy puts a good word in for Sam to Lawrence and he decides to take him on alongside Andy. Andy's annoyed to learn that Lawrence has also spoken to Katie about having her horses back at Home Farm stables and agreed. Rodney gives Doug advice on how to impress Diane, encouraging her to treat her mean as she likes it that way. Ali begs Ruby to come home but she insists she can't. Charity overhears Aaron and Cain talking and discovers that they plan to visit Maxine again. Cast Regular cast *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *James Barton - Bill Ward *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Maxine - Rebecca Manley *Police Officer - Denton Brown Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and front garden *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Living room *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room, Moira and Cain's bedroom and yard *Home Farm - Grounds *Maxine's house *Unknown road Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes